


Adrenaline Rush(You sick bastard)

by Stormy_Creativity



Series: Bad Sanses [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Crossmare - Freeform, Degradation, Dom Cross sans, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nightcross, Not Beta Read, Rushed, Stormy_Creativity, Sub Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), cross needs a hug, cuminflation, knots, like hella rushed, we skipped multiple levels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormy_Creativity/pseuds/Stormy_Creativity
Summary: Cross has always loved adrenaline. He loved the rush of it, he loved training for the small ticks it would give him, and his boyfriend is willing to endulge him.
Relationships: Cross sans/Nightmare sans - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Bad Sanses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Adrenaline Rush(You sick bastard)

**Author's Note:**

> Please this is so bad cleanse your eyes. Again, not beta'd   
> a lotta errors  
> I might fix it but god damn it'll be later on please just read at your own risk

Cross always got too into training.

Being a guard with an adrenaline addiction would do that to you. Cross loved everything about training. Fighting with someone he knew, always giving his all and getting the same in return, was amazing.

Cross knew he was addicted, there’d be times even he couldn’t control himself and even got off in the training room hoping someone would walk in.

During battles with the star sanses, he felt his heart race in the best way each time he dodged an attack. He was up that whole night, thinking about all the close calls that gave him small shocks.

Even now, as he was tied up, the familiar rush of adrenaline filled him. He gasped as he was thrown onto the floor, the wind being knocked out of him for a few seconds before his bones began to glow in soft lilac.

“Somni,” Cross panted, even if he really didn’t want to stop.

Before Nightmare could untangle him, Cross grabbed his tentacle in his hand. Being one of The boss's favorites, he could get away with being a little handsy.

Nightmare looked confused, his singular eye staring Cross down with intent. God damn, he loved that look. Nightmare sensed the soft arousal coming off of him, chuckling as he began to feed off of it.

“Are you seriously aroused by me throwing you about?” Nightmare taunted, walking over to him and wrapping more tendrils around his legs.

The soldier felt his cheeks pure as the adrenaline started again, Nightmare was full of surprises, each one better than the last. Nightmare rolled his eye at the guard, he’d indulge him a bit. Cross groaned lowly, feeling one of the tendrils run up his shorts and begin to wrap around his bare bones. It prevented his ecto to form, which made his magic run through all of his body in a loop trying to escape.

“Fuck..” Cross muttered under his breath as another tendril lifted him off the group and onto the bench that was nearby. The wood hit every wrong spot of his back, but he could care less right now.

Suddenly the tendril pulled away from his pelvis, causing his magic full force to form his ectoplasm. It stung in the best way as his body formed in seconds.

“My, aren’t you needy, and you’re supposed to be my guard.” Nightmare teased softly as he sat on the bench. Legs on either side of the wood so he was facing Cross.

The small degradation made Cross’s dick twitch painful against his shorts. It felt so good with the tendrils surrounding every part of him.

“What will I do with you? You’re clearly pent up,” Nightmare continued to talk, running his cold hands over the guard's body, “I suppose I could help you, just a bit,”

Nightmare tugged at Cross’s shorts, pulling them down and quickly folding them. He put them to the side, seeing the glowing erection through Cross’s boxers. He looked at him with playful thought. He snapped his fingers, his tendrils suddenly ripping open the fabric. The cool air of the room hitting Cross. He whined, he maybe is used to the cold, but it was always uncomfortable when it hit him there. Nightmare quickly wrapped his hand around him, his hands not much warmer but it was still nice. He ran his thumb over the tip, wiping off the already forming precum.

Cross gulped, leaning his head back with his eyes closed tightly. He knew there was going to be a catch. He could already tell by the gentleness.

“Cross.” Nightmare said sternly, beginning to take off his expensive suit.

“Y-yes, boss?”

“I’m giving you a reward for training today. I’m sure you will take it in full,”

••••

  
They laid on Nightmares bed, the curtains closed tight to leave no light besides from the glowing magic. Nightmare was laying on his back, arms resting over his stomach with his cyan ecto taking Cross‘s breath away.

He had his female body summoned, knowing it was Cross’s favorite. He laid back, allowing Cross to take full charge of the situation.

"Are you sure, boss?" The guard asked worriedly, running his hands over Nightmare’s side.

"Very, now go on, take your reward. I will tell you when I need to stop." He reassured, only to give a light chuckle when Cross immediately went down between his thighs.

Cross was a sucker for thick thighs, if you could suffocate him, you sure as hell would have him between them. His breath was hot against Nightmare, his tongue almost immediately hanging out of his mouth after seeing him. He really needed help. He shook off the thought as he softly prodded Nightmare’s slit. The king felt his stomach tighten for a few seconds before he sighed.

Cross dove in seconds later, relishing in the bitter taste in his mouth. The musky smell filling his nose as he ate nightmare out in earnest. Nightmare gave soft noises of approval, nothing more than mumbled moans and quick breaths.

“Oh fuck!” Nightmare cried out suddenly as Cross began to roughly suck at his clit.

He swirled the little bundle of nerves with his tongue, loving the small quivers that it gave every time he flicked it. Cross couldn’t hold himself back as he pulled away and sucked on his fingers, staring Nightmare straight in the eyes as he lightly circled his entrance. Nightmare has a soft nod before gasping. Cross shoved one in without a moment to adjust, searching for the spot that made his boss jump. He didn’t care if it was his reward.

He soon found it after Night began to buck his hips. Cross smirked as he began to rub that spot, adding another finger and making Nightmare hiss in pain. He went back to sucking his clit, trying to make Nightmare cum as soon as possible. Cross remembered how after one orgasm, you could ring out four from him in less than 30 minutes. He felt his soul jump as one of Nightmare’s tendrils slipped under him and began to stroke his cock; he groaned, sending a small vibration through the man, which made him buck more into his mouth.

With his free hand, Cross reached down and gripped the tentacle harshly, not even minding the pained noise that rang through the room.

“I-oh stars, please! I just need a little more~!” Nightmare begged fuck cross has never heard him beg like that before.

He moved his fingers faster, spreading Nightmare open for him. His jaw stung a little as he began to swipe Nightmare’s clit, until—

“oH FUCK!” Nightmare yelled, bucking wildly as he tightened around Cross.

Cross didn’t stop, instead of going faster than before as he worked Nightmare through his afterglow and immediately into another path to orgasm.

Nightmare’s head spun as he could only feel pleasure, hearing the soft sounds of slick as Cross fingered him open for his own use. He closed his eyes tightly, hips beginning to shake and tense as he felt another knot in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t hold back as he began to massage his tits, his nipples slowly coming out of hiding. He tweaked them slightly, tugging and twisting them as he felt Cross add another finger inside. Nightmare Lifted his hips up out of instinct as he squirted and crushed Cross with his thighs. Said guard was in pure bliss as he pulled out his fingers and began to lick out some of Nightmare’s cum.

“Fuck...” Nightmare panted, lowering his hips as Cross pulled away after being set free from the headlock.

His body felt like jelly, barely noticing Cross getting on his knees in between Nightmare’s legs. He had the best orgasm of his life, and to think it was someone else's reward. Nightmare almost passed out before he felt something cold hit just above his cunt. He focused his eye again, only to turn bright cyan. Cross's cock stood at attention, dripping small beads of precum out. The bulge where his knot would be already being visible.

Even if he was tired, Nightmare tugged Cross closer.

“Take me,”

  
That broke Cross, all that self-restraint being thrown out as he suddenly pulled back and slammed into Nightmare. Nightmare screamed as pleasure ripped through him. Cross set a devastating pace in seconds, clearly wanting his long-held off release. He pinned Nightmare’s hands to his sides, trapping his boss under him. Night couldn’t even argue if he tried moans rang out through the room, soft skin slapping against each other due to sweat and slick.

It was disgusting. Cross would have to clean everything up, but he could care less. Everything felt good his knot caught Nightmare’s entrance perfectly with every thrust. He never wanted to stop. Cross felt Nightmare spazzing around his cock, feeling a warm gush against his dick. Night had come again, his mouth ajar as he let out silent screams. Cross kissed him even if his mind was hazy and he would laugh about his sloppiness in the morning, he still loved kissing his king.

Nightmare didn’t stop him, using his tendrils to pull him closer as he bucked. Cross pulled away, gasping, trying to catch his breath as a thick line of spit connected them.

“God, look at you,” Cross began with a harsh tone. His voice deep and animalistic as he felt himself getting closer, “Practically begging your right-hand man to fuck you like a whore.”

Nightmare couldn’t help but nod, feeling the harsh pace beginning to become sloppy. He could only imagine how much; Cross was getting off to the rush of this. Cross moaned loudly as he shoved in and stopped, his knot outside as he filled Nightmare with his cum. Cross gasped for air as he pulled out, a small drip already coming out.

Nightmare thought that was it before Cross used his magic to force him over to his side. He gasped as Cross pushed into him again.

His red eye turned into a small heart as he began to thrust into Nightmare again. He was fucking insatiable. Nightmare gripped at the bedsheets as Cross ring another orgasm out of him, fucking him through his squirt.

God, it was fucking disgusting, but it made it all the better.

“Cross—” nightmare began getting cut off by a moan, “knot me!”

The guard almost came right there, and then hearing him say that he looked down at Nightmare in surprise, “Sir, I-”

“That isn't a f-fucking suggestion that was an order, soldier,"

Cross felt his stomach tighten at Nightmare calling him that, almost like he was stripping him of his title and demoting him back to being a rookie. He groaned, holding up Nightmare‘s leg and slamming in with every thrust, the knot barely going in each time, making nightmare whimper with want. Cross bit his lip, he was getting so close, Nightmare had ordered him to knot him, to fucking breed him. He never did disobey his king, and he wasn’t about to now.

He felt his orgasm wash through him as he slammed his knot into Nightmare. The king screamed out with a hoarse voice as he felt himself getting filled to the brim.

“God, I love you,” Cross slurred, rubbing Nightmares hips lovingly.

“love you too,” Nightmare replied quietly, rubbing over his stomach, which showed purple underneath the cyan.

  
“I’ll get you cleaned up, My king.”

**Author's Note:**

> CLEANSE YOUR EYESSS


End file.
